This invention generally pertains to heterocyclic carbon compounds having drug and bio-affecting properties and to their preparation and use. In particular, the invention is concerned with 1,4-disubstituted piperazine derivatives wherein the 1- substituent is a bicyclic heterocycle containing an incorporated amide or imide moiety whose nitrogen atom is the point of attachment via a butylene chain; and the 4- substituent is a heterocycle comprising pyrimidine, 1,2-benzisothiazole, thieno[3,2-c]pyridine, or furo[3,2-c]pyridine.
Related art may be viewed in terms of the following general structural formula 1 ##STR2##
Compounds of general structure 1 wherein X is C.sub.2-3 alkanediyl and Y is carbonyl, so that a cyclic imide such as glutarimide, succinimide, phthalimide, and the like is formed, have been disclosed and claimed in the following representative patent references.
A. Wu, et al., in U.S. Pat. No. 3,717,634; Temple, et al., in U.S. Pat. No. 4,361,565 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,411,901; and Temple, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,423,049 disclose and claim compounds of formula 2 ##STR3## wherein R.sup.1 and R.sup.2 are alkyl groups or are joined to form C.sub.4 or C.sub.5 spiro-alkylene bridges and B can be a substituted or unsubstituted pyridine, pyrimidine, or benzisothiazole ring.
B. Succinimide and phthalimide ring examples (formula 3) are described in New, et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,524,206. ##STR4## Related psychotropic phthalimide-type compounds where Y is, inter alia, sulfonyl and B is 2-pyrimidinyl were disclosed in EP 129,128-A published Dec. 27, 1984.
C. EP 109,562-A published May 30, 1984, disclosed anti-anxiety and anti-allergy agents wherein X is a fused carbocycle, Y is carbonyl and B is, inter alia, 2-pyrimidinyl.
D. EP 196,132-A published Oct. 1, 1986, disclosed antipsychotic piperidine derivatives of formula 4, as opposed to the piperazine compounds of the instant invention. ##STR5## In formula 4, B is benzisothiazole or benzisoxazole and Q is either ##STR6## wherein Y.sup.1 and Y.sup.2 are O or S; or Q is ##STR7## wherein Z is S, methylene or ethylene and A is a C.sub.2 -C.sub.3 alkanediyl or alkenediyl chain.
E. Also less structurally related to the invention disclosed herein are anxiolytic compounds in which the piperazinylalkyl group is attached to a non-cyclic nitrogen as represented in formula 5 which ##STR8## was disclosed in EP 236,931, published Sep. 16, 1987.
F. Other hetero atom containing cyclic imide rings such as morpholinediones, thiazolodinediones, and the like have been described in references represented by Temple, et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,411,901 (listed hereinabove ) and U.S. Pat. No. 4,367,335 and by New, et al., in U.S. Pat. No. 4,619,930.
G. Examples of psychotropic compounds wherein B is a fused heterocyclic ring structure comprising thieno[2,3-c]-pyridine, and furo[3,2-c]pyridine were disclosed and claimed by New, et al., in U.S. Pat. No. 4,677,104.
H. Finally pyrimidinylpiperazinyl derivatives of pyrrolidinones (Y.dbd.CH.sub.2) have been disclosed by Yevich, et al., in U.S. Pat. No. 4,668,687 as being cognition and memory enhancing agents.
None of the references discloses or suggests the psychotropic piperazine compounds of the instant invention whose structures comprise carboxamide or carboximide moieties incorporated in a fused ring bicyclic heterocycle connected via a butylene chain to the piperazine ring.